Changing Lives
by Elemantalelf
Summary: On Luna's advice Harry moved to Forks. There he meets the mates he never knew he had and changes the lives of many. CC/CS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Lives**

 _Parseltongue_  
 _[Thoughts]_

Harry Potter walked into his new house. He had just moved to Forks, Washington. He wanted a fresh start and when Luna told him to come here he did just that. Now he just needed to unpack and decorate the room.

Just as he reached the first box the doorbell rang. He opened it to find a man wearing what looked like a muggle policeman uniform.

"Good Afternoon. I am sheriff Charlie Swan."

Harry blushed as he looked at the man. "Hello I am Harrison Potter."

Harry and Charlie shook hands as Harry discreetly checked him out. Harry could see that the muggle sheriff was fit. He was a head taller than Harry with short curly dark brown hair with a matching mustache. To Harry Charlie's eyes were a warm brown.

Charlie was also checking Harry out. He took in the unruly midnight black hair that seemed to be defying gravity. Harry had the brightest green eyes Charlie has ever seen and they reminded him of emeralds. He also had bright red lips that seemed to be in a natural pout and it drew Charlie in tempting him to kiss them. Charlie noticed that he was a head shorter than himself and he was lean. Charlie also noticed that Harry's face had a long scar that started from a lighting bolt shaped scar over his left eye and continued down his face and throat and disappeared down his shirt. He had another scar across his right cheek.

Charlie didn't like that this young man had to go through something horrible to get those. He let go of the blushing boys hand.

"I was wondering if you wanted help with anything?"

"No thank you." Harry said.

He knew that if he let this man in he wouldn't be able to think. Harry knew he was attracted to the sheriff but knew that the sheriff would be disgusted if he found out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I guess I will see you later."

"See you later." Harry shut the door and began to unpack.

When Harry finished he decided to go get some groceries. He quickly grabbed his keys and left. He quickly grabbed a cart and made his way over to the fruit and looked through them.

Soon he decided on apples, strawberries, raspberries, and bananas. He then went to go look for some vegetables when he bumped into someone. Harry looked up to apologize and when he saw who it was he blushed.

The person he bumped into was a tall man. He had light blond hair that was brushed back and had the most gorgeous golden eyes Harry had ever seen. Harry knew immediately that he was an animal drinking vampire. A very fit one at that.

"I'm sorry sir."

"It is alright." The man said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen by the way."

"Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too sir." Harry cursed the fact that there was another person he was attracted to.

Harry blushed even harder at the smile he was given and quickly left to finish grocery shopping. Meanwhile Carlisle was deep in thought.

Carlisle had caught the scent of his mates from the boy meaning two things. One that boy was his mate. Two he had another mate and finally that his mates know each other. Now he just had to figure out what to do with that piece of information.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing Lives**

 _Parseltongue_  
 _[Thoughts]_

After shopping Harry returned home. He put them away before going upstairs and grabbing his two-way mirror. He quickly called Luna. She would know what was going on.

"Luna are you there?"

"Yes. Hello big brother. How are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm good. I met two people here who I am attracted too."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Do you know why?"

"Your human."

He glared at her. "Funny. I trusted them immediately."

That shocked Luna. "Really?" Harry nodded causing Luna to become serious. "I had a vision of you being in Forks but I didn't see that. Harry I think that they are your mates."

"WHAT?!"

"They are your mates. It would explain why you would trust them even though you just met."

"What should I do?"

"Get to know them."

"How? Luna I'm broken and scared."

"Oh big brother you're not broken. The scars just prove how strong you are." She said with a sad smile.

"I know. Sometimes I just forget. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

"I have to go so I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Have fun in Japan."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up and went downstairs to go start dinner.

(Swan Residence)

Charlie Swan had just finished showering and got dressed in a pair of black sleeping pants and his old sheriff's academy shirt. He went to the kitchen to go make himself a sandwich for dinner.

He was disappointed that Bella had decided to go to her grandparents instead of coming to live with him while her mother went on a honeymoon with her new husband. He didn't know why she didn't want to stay with him. He didn't know what he did wrong for his daughter to hate him, to not want to spend time with him.

His thoughts changed to Harry. Charlie knew since he was 15 that he was bisexual. It had been a long time since he had been attracted to anyone let alone to a guy. There was just something about the guy that made him want to hold Harry in his arms and protect him.

The scars proved that he must have survived something terrible. Thanks to him being on the force for so long he could tell that those scars weren't made from doing something stupid. They looked like they were made from someone cutting into his face deliberately. He could tell that Harry didn't do this to himself.

Charlie knew from the blush that Harry was attracted to him too. Now all he had to do was get to know Harry then they could begin dating. Well he hoped that they would. Only time would tell.

He shook his head to clear out the thoughts before he went upstairs and went to bed. He dreamt of Harry and a mysterious shadow. He now knew who one of the shadows were now he just needed to know who the other shadow was.

(Cullen Residence)

Carlisle returned home after he followed his mate home to make sure nothing had happened to him. He was greeted by his family who were staring at him expectantly.

"Good afternoon family." Carlisle said as he kept his mind filled with work like he usually did and his emotions under control as he quickly put the groceries away. "I have a lot of work to be doing so I will be in my office. Please try not to disturb me."

"Where were you?" Alice asked in concern. "I had a vision of you leaving work then it all turned black. You disappeared and when we went to go check you weren't at the hospital and after you enter the grocery store your scent disappeared."

Carlisle went over to the young seer he thought of as a daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's alright Alice. I had gone to the grocery store since it was my turn to shop. I met one of my mates."

That caused them to stare at Carlisle in shock. Carlisle smiled at them before going up to his office to begin work. He wanted to get as much as he could do before his family snapped out of shock and rushed into his office to talk about what he just said.

He managed to get through most of his work before they snapped out of their shock and finally rushed into the office. He smiled at them and gestured for them to sit down.

"As I was about to entered the store I smelled the most wonderful scent ever. It was better than any singer I have come across and didn't smell like food." He stated. "Venom pooled in my mouth. I followed the scent until I cam across a young male with midnight black hair and emerald green eyes." The girls giggled at Carlisle's dreamy look.

"What happened after that?" Alice asked after a few minutes.

"He ran into me and I introduced myself before he went back to shopping. After he left I started to shop as I thought about the other wonderful scent he had on him. I figured out then that I had another mate and that they either knew each other or crossed paths. I paid for the food before I followed him home to make sure he made it before coming here."

"You stalked him?" Alice asked as she giggled.

"No. I merely watched from a distance to make sure my mate was safe before I left."

"Ah ha."

"I am going to go finish this before leaving to go hunt." He then stood and pushed them out of the room. He quickly finished his work and left to go hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Lives**

 _Parseltongue_  
 _[Thoughts]_  
-Text messages-

Harry awoke to the sound of his name. He sat up and looked around. He saw that it was coming from his mirror. He quickly grabbed it and saw that it was Andromeda, Tonks' mum.

"Hello Andy."

"Hello darling. How are you doing?"

"Great. I think I have met my mates." Harry told her shyly.

"You do?" Harry nodded. "That's great honey. Tell me about them."

Harry did tell her everything he knew so far. She smiled as he talked. She could only hope that Harry would now find happiness.

"This is great Harry. You are finally getting the happiness you deserve."

"Thanks Andy. How are you and Teddy doing?"

"We are doing well Harry. Teddy is at his school right now." Before Harry left he had funded and set up a preschool for magical creatures. He also set up a school for them when they turned eleven. "He is excited to visit you during Yule."

"I can't wait to see him. I miss you two already."

"When he gets home I will have him call you."

"Thanks Andy."

"You're welcome dear."

"Bye Andy."

"Bye honey." The connection ended.

Harry stood and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He was the new art teacher at Forks high so he needed to get over there early.

Once he was ready he left the house and drove off. He neared the school and took a deep breath.

 _[I can do this]_ Harry thought as he entered the school office.

He walked over to the secretary. "Good morning ma'am. I am Harrison Potter and I am the new art teacher."

"Ah Mr. Potter the principal is wanting to meet you. He is through there." She said pointing at the door to the left.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and entered the room.

"You're welcome dear."

Harry shut the door behind him causing the man at the filing cabinet to turn around. Seeing the young man, the principal knew that it was his new art teacher.

"You must be Mr. Potter my new teacher."

"Yup and you must be principal Luck."

"That I am." The man looked to be in his early forties. "Here is the list of students in each of your classes." He handed over a folder. "Follow me to your classrooms."

"Okay."

They walked past several buildings before they entered the art building. "These are all yours to use." The principal said. "For some reason all our art teachers keep quitting so for now you are our only art teacher."

"Oh I see. So I will move classrooms depending on the subject."

"Correct. Hopefully we can get in more teachers. Actually hopefully you stay."

"I am sure I will stay."

"We will see about that. Ah here is your office. The class time is in the folder."

"Thank you." Harry said before the principle left the room.

Harry opened his folder and saw that his first class was intro to art. He left and went to go find the classroom so that he could prepare before the students arrived. Once there he set the room up. Today he was just going to introduce himself and the class before he had them introduce themselves. He sat down when he was finished and the bell rang.

Soon the students piled in and were openly curious. Harry noticed and was both amused and annoyed. He waited until it was time for class to begin before he stood up, walked over to the blackboard and wrote his name.

"Good morning class. I am your new teacher Mr. Potter."

Many of the students were stunned with how young the teacher was. Most of the girls and gay males were checking him out. Harry notice when he turned around to look at them but decided to ignore it. When they saw his face a lot of the students gapped at the scars. Some found them to be hot.

"My office is at the end of the hall and on the right for those who have questions. Now you are all in intro to art. In this class I will teach you all how to do different types of art." One of the students raised their hands so Harry stopped talking and called on her. "You have a question miss?"

"What type of art will we be learning to do?"

"Sketching, drawing, painting, sculpting, pottery, and whatever we have time for. If I feel like it, I will teach you all how to make jewelry or how to sew clothing."

"I ain't doing no girl stuff like sewing or making jewelry." One of the male student said causing most of the other males to agree.

"If you don't do the assigned projects then you get a zero. You want to fail well that isn't my problem that's yours." Harry told them. "Now I want you all to introduce yourselves." A groan was heard. "Yes I know terrible but all I want you to do is give me your name so that I can know who is who. After that I will take a poll on what you all want to learn. You start." He pointed to the person in the back row.

"Alice Cullen."

"Good morning miss Cullen."

"Good morning."

This continued until the last person in the classroom told Harry their name. Afterwards he erased his name from the board and wrote down the art forms they would be learning.

"Just raise your hand for what you want when I call on it, okay?"

"Okay." Some called out while others nodded or ignored.

He called them out one by one. He wrote the number of hand raised down. He circled the ones that were highest. The lowest he put a rectangle around.

"Looks like we will be doing sketches, drawing, painting, and sculpting. For those who really want to learn how to do the other things then know that I plan on sponsoring the art club and we will be learning how to do those there. I will have a signup sheet in class tomorrow."

"Can others who aren't in an art class join?" A brunette called Jessica ask.

"Yes they can. The club is open to anyone who wants to join. Now we will begin with sketching. This will last a month. Tomorrow I will give a brief lecture before we begin practicing." The class nodded. "I will also assign a project that is due at the end of the month. You will be receiving it tomorrow. Since I have nothing else plan you may talk amongst yourselves until class end."

The students talked until the bell rang and then they were off. Harry erased the tallies from the board.

(Charlie Swan)

Charlie Swan awoke to his alarm. He quickly showered and dressed before leaving for work. It was at the sheriff station that Charlie heard the gossip. It was about his next door neighbor, Harry.

"Did you hear that Forks High School has a new teacher?" The receptionist asked Charlie's secretary.

"No I didn't. Who did you hear that from?"

"My sister. He came in today. He looks like he is barely out of high school but he apparently is an art protégé from London."

"Wow. Wonder how long he will last."

"Who knows. The others quit and left after a week."

Charlie grinned now that he knew where his little love interest worked. The more information he gained the better. He just hoped that most came from Harry and nor from gossip.

(Carlisle Cullen)

As soon as it hit 5:50 am Carlisle said goodbye to his children and was in his car. It wasn't long till he was at the hospital, punched in, and began rounds. Mrs. Robbins was his favorite patient. When he checked in on her they always had a pleasant conversation.

"Good morning Mrs. Robbins. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning Dr. Cullens. Much better. I don't feel nauseous anymore."

"That's great." He said as he began checking her over.

"My granddaughter called me earlier. She was excited because they have a new art teacher finally."

"They do?"

"Yes. She saw him earlier today. He is apparently an art protégé from London. My granddaughter loves his works. I believe that his name is Harry something."

"Is this the artist that also makes the jewelry your granddaughter bought you the day we had to admit you into the hospital?"

"Yes that one is."

"Then the students have a great teacher."

Mrs. Robbins smiled. "Yes they do. I just hope this one lasts."

"So do I. My daughter Alice is in an art class. It is a school requirement and without an art class she won't be able to graduate."

"That is true. I just don't know why they only last a week then they quit and leave."

"I have no idea either. Are you up to eating breakfast?"

"Yes I think I am."

Carlisle smiled at her. "Good."

When he left the room he received a text. He quickly checked it and saw that it was from Alice.

-Your mate is my new art teacher! ;P-

Carlisle grinned at the text and sent a thank you to her before he continued his work.

(Alice Cullen)

Alice Cullen walked into class when she caught the scent. At first she couldn't place it and had no idea what it was. She sat down and began to identify where it came from.

The teacher had stood up and wrote his name on the board. "Good morning class. I am your teacher Mr. Potter."

When he turned Alice had the perfect view of him. His black hair, his emerald eyes, and his scars. Her eyes widened when she realized where the scent was coming from, her teacher.

"My office is at the end of the hall and on the right for those who have questions. Now you are all in intro to art. In this class I will teach you all how to do different types of art." The teacher stopped talking and called on a female student who was raising her hand. "You have a question miss?"

"What type of art will we be learning to do?"

"Sketching, drawing, painting, sculpting, pottery, and whatever we have time for. If I feel like it, I will teach you all how to make jewelry or how to sew clothing." Alice smiled at that.

"I ain't doing no girl stuff like sewing or making jewelry." One her male classmate said causing the other males to agree.

"If you don't do the assigned projects then you get a zero. You want to fail well that isn't my problem that's yours." Mr. Potter said causing Alice to giggle quietly. "Now I want you all to introduce yourselves." Most of the students groaned. "Yes I know terrible but all I want you to do is give me your name so that I can know who is who. After that I will take a poll on what you all want to learn. You start." He pointed at Alice.

"Alice Cullen."

"Good morning miss Cullen."

"Good morning."

As the students continued Alice realized that this was Carlisle's mate. The scent was a mixture of the teachers', another male, and her father's. The other scent must have been her father's other mate.

As the poll was being taken Alice quickly texted her father. She was glad that soon he was finally going to be happy like she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing Lives**

 _Parseltongue_  
 _[Thoughts]_  
-Text messages-

When Harry got home he was very exhausted. One of the other students recognized him as the jewelry maker from Britain and soon he was surrounded by teenage female fan girls.

He heard his name being called and went to the mirror. He smiled when he saw that it was Teddy.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Hey cub. How are you doing?"

"Good. I met another werewolf."

"You did? Who?"

"Yup I did. His name is Ash Boot."

"Does he have a brother name Terry?"

"Yes he does. A lone werewolf bit him a few years ago when he had dragon pox."

"I see. Is he a new friend then?"

"Yup! We have a playdate tomorrow."

"That's great cub. I hope you have fun."

"Me too!"

"Any other new friends?"

"No." He said with a pout.

"That's okay Teddy. Give it time."

"Okay. I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!" Teddy cheered.

Harry chuckled at his godson. He was glad that his cub was happy. When they found out that Teddy did indeed inherit being a werewolf he became scared. He didn't want Teddy to be ridiculed and judged based on something he couldn't control.

"Teddy time to eat."

"Ah."

"Go eat. Call back and I will read you a bedtime story."

"Okay!" Teddy ended the call as Harry chuckled at his excitement.

Harry then went into the kitchen to grab a snack. He then began drawing up class plans.

(Swan residence)

Charlie was in his kitchen. He was sitting at the table staring into his coffee in hurt. He had just gotten off the phone with his daughter.

He was hurt because she had said that she was so happy that she didn't have to be stuck in Forks with him. He really couldn't understand why his daughter hated him. Her mother left him and took Bella with her not the other way around. So why did she hate him so much.

He sighed once again before calling Billy. Maybe his old friend could help him out or at least help him feel better.

"Hello?"

"It's me Billy."

"What can I do for you Charlie?"

He told Billy of his phone call with his daughter. "Bella said what?"

"She told me she was glad that she wasn't stuck here with me."

"That is just wrong."

"What did I do wrong Billy?"

"Nothing. You tried everything you could to connect with her. I don't know what is wrong with her."

"Thanks Billy I needed that."

"Don't think nothing of it. How about I come over?"

"Could you?"

"Of course I can. We will watch the game and get drunk."

Charlie chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great. See you soon."

"See you soon."

Charlie was lucky to have such a good friend like Billy. He quickly ordered some pizzas and wings before getting out the beer.

(Cullen Residence)

Carlisle arrived home after his shift. Alice was telling Esme about Harry and the second mate. As soon as she saw Carlisle she went over to him.

"Oh I am so happy for you Carlisle." Esme said giving him a hug. "I can't wait to meet Harry and whoever your second mate is."

"Thank you Esme."

She smiled and left the room to go find her own mate. He was always busy in the basement doing his spells and training.

"Hello dear."

"Hello Esme. What is all the excitement about?"

"Carlisle found out he has two mates and one of them he has met."

"That's great."

"Oh Kingsley I can't wait to meet them."

"I can see that." He said with a chuckle.

"I will be upstairs if you need me."

"Getting more details?"

"Shush you."

He laughed before continuing. Meanwhile Alice finally calmed down enough to tell them about her new teacher.

"I knew who he was as soon as I smelt him. He introduced himself and what he might teach us. He had us say our names before taking a poll of what we wanted to learn. He is even starting up an art club." Alice said in excitement.

"That is so nice of him." Esme commented.

"I learned from the squealing that he is an art protoge from England and he is very famous for his jewelry."

"They are amazing." Rose said and showed them her ring. "He was the one to make this."

"That's right." Alice said with wide eyes. "A lot of our newer jewelry was made by him."

"He had amazing talent." Jasper said after a few moments.

"He has been through so much though." Alice said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Those scars on him. His shirt rode up as he was writing on the board and he had whip marks on his back. They looked really old. The scars on his face look newer and like he was tortured."

Carlisle took a deep breath to calm himself down. He nodded a thanks to Jasper for the added help. Whoever hurt his little mate would pay.

"How are you going to get to know him?" Rose asked Carlisle.

"I don't know yet. Alice please try not to look into it."

"I will. If I get a vision may I tell you?"

"Not unless it is bad."

"I promise."

"Good." Carlisle said. "I need to hunt, anyone else?"

Rose and Emmett needed to but the rest didn't. The three left and went to their normal hunting grounds. They could hear the wolves making sure that no humans were harmed. Like usual they ignored them.

They were shocked when a black lion entered the field. The lion looked shocked before turning and running. The vampires ran after the lion. The wolves were behind them since they were curious about the strange creature.

The lion ran into a house and the others, without permission entered the house too. The lion was in mid shift and soon was revealed to be Harry. He stared at them unimpressed.

"You didn't get permission to enter my home Vampires nor did you wolf shapeshifters." He said shocking them.

"Harry?" The turned to see Luna.

Harry ran over to her. "Luna what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh Luna." He hugged her before turning to the others. "Stay here!"


	5. Chapter 5

He took Luna upstairs. He placed her on the bed and waited for her to talk. Harry knew that pushing her wouldn't help at all. He didn't have to wait long.

"He told me to get rid of it. When I told him no he left me."

"Draco is an arse."

"The worst part is that a few minutes later he announced his engagement to Daphne Greengrass. He said that he had been courting her since they graduated."

"That bastard." Harry growled before hugging his little sister. "You are going to stay here."

"Okay."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay. I will be downstairs taking care of the uninvited and therefore unwelcome guests."

"Okay."

She climbed into bed and fell asleep. Harry smiled before he shut the door. He took a deep breath before he went downstairs to take care of the others. He was shocked but very relieved that both parties had listened to him. He gave them all his best glare.

"I want to know what right you all think you have to enter my home uninvited."

"You could be a danger to the citizens of Forks." Sam answered.

"How is that exactly?"

"You're a lion shifter and you showed up suddenly." Harry laughed causing Sam to bristle. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not a shifter." Harry said through his laughter.

"What?"

"I'm not a shifter." Harry repeated in amusement.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked in confusion.

"A wizard with an animagus form."

"You're a wizard?"

"Yeah."

"I know that we have entered your home unannounced and uninvited but could you prove it?" Sam asked after he was calmed down.

"I forgive you this time since you had the safety of others in mind. I can prove it." He used the levitation spell on his coffee table. "That good?"

"Yes. You promise that you're not a threat?"

"I can do you one better. I, Harrison James Potter, swear upon my magic that I am not a threat to the citizens of Forks. So mote it be." He glowed a soft white for a minute. He then used the spell he had earlier to prove that he still had his magic.

"We good?"

"Yes we are. I am sorry that we have intruded. We will take our leave." The wolves left after glaring at the vamps.

"Now you."

"Us?" One of the asked.

"Yes you."

"What about us?"

"Why did you three enter my home without permission." The duh was implied.

"Oh!"

"Yeah oh."

"It's not everyday a black lion appears then changes to a wizard." The larger male replied.

"I guess."

"We should leave." Carlisle said. "I apologize for the intrusion. "As you have already proved you aren't a danger."

"Carlisle?"

"Rose, Emmett we shouldn't have intruded."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine."

They left and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He then went into the kitchen to make Luna and himself some food.

(With Charlie)

Billy watched as his friend talked. His daughter told her father some terrible things. Billy couldn't believe it. He so wanted to find Rene and kick her ass for teaching Isabella to be a bitch.

"I'm so sorry Charlie."

"S'not your fault."

"I know but no father should be treated like that by their daughter. You tried but both Rene and Isabella pushed you away."

"I don't know why."

"Me either."

"I tried."

"I know."

"I called Rene so that she knew what a foul mouth Bella had."

"What did she say?"

"That I was a bad father. If I had been a better husband than all of this could have been avoided. She then told me I was a rude fuck for not only saying that about her daughter but for also ruining her honeymoon."

"What a fucking bitch."

"I don't get it. She was the one to leave me even after I agreed to move to Arizona with her. She's the one who took Bella."

"I know."

"I was even going to be a stay at home dad."

"You were?!" That was a surprise.

"Yeah. She hated my job so I told her that I would stay at home and take care of Bella. When I saw the divorce papers next to the note I was hurt."

"I bet." He couldn't believe her.

"I...I just don't get it."

"Nor do I."

There was silence and Billy noticed that Charlie finally fell asleep. He covered him up before calling his son. He told him that he was staying over so he was on his own for dinner. Jake said that he would crash at a friends house. He hung up the phone and soon after it began to ring.

"How dare you!" A female voice hissed out.

"Excuse me? Bella?"

"Yes it's me. How dare you tell mom what I said. You are such a tattle tale. A lousy fucking father. Why can't you do us all a favor and just die."

"This is Billy." He interrupted in a cold tone.

"Oh well tell-"

"I won't be telling Charlie anything."

"Excuse me?!"

"There is an excuse for you?"

"How rude!"

"Yes, yes you are." Billy was very angry. "Your father is a great man. He was going to give up his life here, his job, to move with your mom and you. He wasn't going to get a job. He was going to stay at home and watch you. He found the divorce papers and a not that said not to follow."

"Fuck you. That's a lie." She hung up.

"What an ungrateful bitch."

He rolled over to the empty chair. He moved into the chair and got comfy. Soon he fell asleep. He never noticed that Charlie had woken up and heard the conversation. Tears of hurt and betrayal ran down his face. He was thankful that he had such a good friend to stand up for him and protect him.


End file.
